Bug Bites
by EmmileneRosalina
Summary: Kiba is late for practice, and it's all Shino's fault. Hickeys or bruises, love bites or bug bites... who can say anymore? Continuing until I run out of puns! Real Chapter 4 is up, Fluff ensues!
1. Playing Vampire

Naruto isn't mine, belongs to Kishi, blah blah blah

Naruto isn't mine, belongs to Kishi, blah blah blah... I just like watching two guys fucking. More than MJ likes little boys, and more than Itachi is eviler than Orochimaru. If I keep going, the disclaimer will be longer than this drabble. ;-;

--

**Bug Bites**

--

"_Ne, ne, Shino... ngh... st-stop that... no, seriously, sensei's gonna get suspici-aaaaaaah..."_

There were mild sounds of bumping, muttering and apologies as Kiba ran out of his bedroom door, trying to get dressed, brush his teeth, brush his hair and drink orange juice all at the same time. He scrambled out the door, just barely remembering to say goodbye to his mom and call Akamaru, and he headed for Team 8's training grounds, muttering curses. Damn Shino.

Kiba shuddered and realized he'd left his coat at home. Well, damn. He couldn't exactly go back, though. He skidded to a stop in the middle of the grounds, where Shino, Hinata and Kurenai were already waiting. Kiba put a hand behind his head laughing nervously and averting his eyes away from Shino's, although he couldn't see them anyway. "Sorry I'm late, my alarm went off late."

Kurenai shrugged and said something about boys being boys, and Hinata poked her fingers together. "K-Kiba-kun?" The dog-nin turned to his friend, grinning. "Yeah, Hinata? What is it?" The indigo-haired girl raised her hand to point at the brunette's neck, but remembered that it was rude to point. "What are those red marks on your neck?"

Kiba touched his neck quickly and narrowed his eyes. _Goddamn you, Shino..._

He turned back to Hinata with a goofy grin on his face. "It's nothing. Just some bug bites."

Hinata all but fainted.

Shino handed Kiba the jacket he'd left at home. "Thought you'd forget this..." Kiba snorted, blushed, and looked away. "How am I supposed to remember when you're playing vampire...?"

--

**Owari**

--

I've had this idea for months, and I'm sure SOMEBODY got to it before me; but I haven't really checked. I wanted this to be a giant, seven chapter long, plotless story full of noesbleedz and sweet, steamy mansex, but this is all you get for now. Maybe five reviews with a little 'plzmoar' will make me change my mind?


	2. My Ama

I got 5/5 reviews

I got 5/5 reviews! YAYPR0NZ wait a minute, no. Don't read this if you need the pr0n now. Because I only got 3/5 moarplz. I feel like I owed an update, but no mansmex yet.

Disclaimer- There is a reason that I'm on and not on the official Naruto website, betch.

--

My Ama

--

The two brunettes entered the Inuzuka home, arguing; as it was. "...yeah, but you didn't have to freaking _bite_ me, you stupid jackass!" Well, perhaps it was only Kiba arguing, but that didn't stop him. "Kiba, you didn't have to be so blatantly obvious. Hinata won't tell anyone, but still..." "But it's your fault!"

Shino crashed his lips to the dog nin's, pinning the smaller boy's hands with his own and pressing them snugly against a wall. Kiba melted into the kiss, forgetting anything about insulting the Aburame boy. If his lips weren't busy, Shino would have smirked. Ninja tactic number three; if the enemy is engaged in one-sided combat, create a diversion.

The taller boy pulled away, satisfied with the whine and panting that resounded from the now-satiated Inuzuka boy. "...are you done insulting me, Kiba?" The dog nin gulped and nodded breathlessly. Shino smirked and pulled the dog nin flush against his chest by tugging sharply at his collar. "Now I do believe we were cut off earlier...?" the older boy purred enticingly into the smaller brunette's ear, causing his skin to tingle.

"Yeah..." Kiba licked his lips slowly, lusty expression never changing. "What _are_ you going to do about that, Shino-kun?" The bug nin grinned and removed his glasses, steely grey eyes driving his boyfriends' into his head with their intensity. He leaned closer and breathed hotly into Kiba's ear before he made his silken reply.

"I think the question is _who_ am I going to do about that. And I can think of a lot of things I can _do_ with whoever it is... Don't you think so, _ama_?"

--

_ama_ – bitch

--

I'm sorry to end it there for now, but my life is quickly spiraling downwards as exams are coming up. Yes, you guys made it to the 5 review mark, but I only got 3/5 moarplz's. This time, you want more, you gotta put the word 'pl0x' somewhere in your comment.

Sorry, but it's my only motivation in a time that calls for me to pull a Shika and just fail everything. Also, I have this idea for a Death Note drabble that just won't stop nagging me, so it ain't helping either...


	3. You Talk In Your Sleep

He didn't remember how he got here

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. I apologize if you want to rip your eyestalks out after reading this, I know it's bad. My lemons were always more dry than sour, if you catch my drift...**

**  
ALSO! I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I had most of this written about 7 months ago, but I hate it and didn't want to put it up. But hey, half of the sex on FF is half-assed, what's another brick in the wall, eh?**

--

You Talk In Your Sleep

--

He didn't remember how he got here. All he knew now was the immense pleasure rolling through his body, the beat of his heart as his partner rolled their hips together. Panting, sticky, burning up. Hair matted like fur with sweat. Panting, moans as their lips connected again, harder, harder. Urgent, needy. He felt a slight pain as those swollen lips pulled away, Shino had just bitten him. "Shino...!"

Glasses askew, it was all business now and lips met urgently. Shino wasn't one for fast, they were still wearing their clothes. How did they get here? It didn't matter. Kiba pulled back, panting like the animal he was, and Shino did the same; breathing harshly. The younger brunette felt a wave of white wash over him when the bug nin rolled his hips again. Straddling him? Must be.

Kiba's tongue lolled out of his mouth and he growled when Shino stopped, yelping when the bug nin bit down harshly on his collarbone, moving up and sucking on a vein in his neck. The smaller boy whimpered and relaxed all of his muscles involuntarily and watched through lust-filled eyes as Shino sat back up again with his arms on either side of Kiba's head, licking his swollen lips seductively. The younger brunette was sick of doing nothing; arms encircled the Aburame teen who fell in surprise, and a grunt was heard when Kiba thrust his hips upward into the other's.

He didn't remember when he lost his clothes, or when Shino got up again, but now they were both naked; his tanned, scar-strewn skin sliding against the older boy's perfect, pale skin; slick with sweat. Shino touched him and Kiba shut his eyes tight, a shudder rippling up his spine and through his body. "Please..." He didn't mean to let it out, but there it was. The bug nin grasped firmly, taking pleasure at the way his lover hissed through his teeth at the action. A few experimental strokes were all it took before Kiba went insane. "SHINO! Stop being such a pansy...!"

A dark smirk crossed the Aburame teen's face and he picked up the pace. Kiba was going completely mad, grasping at the newly punctured sheets on his bed with all the intensity he could muster. Suddenly it stopped and a puppy-like whine broke through from Kiba before he could register the tight, warm heat surrounding him. Shino had deepthroated him. Kiba tried his best to keep still for his boyfriend's sake, but the building pleasure was making him shake violently. Shino lay flatter on the bed swallowed, taking in as much of Kiba as was humanly possible.

The younger brunette felt blinded. If only Shino wasn't holding his hips down... he shuddered to think about it. "Sh-Shino..." The bug nin's head didn't move, but his eyes did. "I really..." Kiba swallowed past his dry throat. Shino closed his eyes, moving up and down as much of Kiba's length as he could without gagging. The smaller boy was whimpering now and Shino put on the final touch, suddenly deepthroating him, humming and sucking roughly at the head before pulling off and wiping his mouth of Kiba's precum.

Kiba's thighs were beginning to quiver slightly, and his cock twitched tortuously. "Kiba..." The dog nin's vision was hazy. "Hm...?" "Open up." The dog-nin opened his mouth before the fingers even got there, lolling his tongue out enticingly. He nibbled and sucked at them diligently, coating the digits in his saliva before he felt Shino shiver slightly. The fingers removed, Kiba whined quietly at the loss as the hand trailed over his ass to press lightly at the pucker. He whimpered and hugged Shino tightly; wrapping his legs tightly around the other's waist. The first finger went in, and the pair shuddered in unison.

Kiba whimpered slightly, digging his nails into Shino's flawless back as the second and third fingers entered. He winced when the bug nin scissored them, shutting his eyes tightly before they shot open with a moan. "_Shino_. Do that _again_." The older brunette smirked slightly and pressed forward again as the dog nin quivered under his touch. The other let out a mix between a hiss and a moan, and Shino leaned forward to suck harshly at his neck before pulling back. "Kiba... are you ready?"

Like Kiba knew what the words meant. He just nodded, hoping that the question wasn't something along the lines of "Do you want to stop?" He panicked for all of two seconds when the fingers were removed, but his eyes rolled into the back of his head as the much larger intrusion. His fingers still dug into Shino's back, but they were starting to slip from the perspiration. The bug-nin pushed himself in to the hilt, slowly; holding Kiba for the longest of times.

Kiba gulped as the pain slowly ebbed away, it was still there as an ache. His throat was so dry, and he knew it was going to be worse after screaming Shino's name, the screaming. The aforementioned brunette let a tender smile light up his face and he brushed over Kiba's cheeks with his knuckles, running a hand through the younger boy's dampened hair. He felt a slight shudder around him and suppressed a groan, feeling Kiba lick shyly at his cheek before nodding in confirmation.

That was all Shino needed. _Now, where was that spot..._ The Aburame teen angled himself slightly differently and pulled back, slamming straight into Kiba's prostate. The dog nin's eyes rolled and he saw stars, howling Shino's name with the euphoria.

The younger teen was now in a slight daze, whimpering with each jerk of Shino's hips; calling out upon each unbearable brush against his sweet spot. Kiba was now panting and leaving very noticeable love bites around Shino's neck as payback. "Mm... Kiba..."

The younger boy moaned. "Kiba... get up."

...eh??

Shino delivered a swift kick to Kiba's ribs making the younger brunette jump up, blinking wildly. "Huh- wait- but- when- what?!" Looking around, he registered the trees from the practice grounds and could feel the cold hard ground in his pockets and hair. He spit out some grass and looked at Shino like Rip Van Winkle.

"You know, you talk in your sleep. I really thought you'd stay awake after our morning activities..." If Shino's coat wasn't in the way, Kiba was sure he could have seen a smirk tugging on the edges of his lips.

Shino tilted his glasses down to connect gleaming eyes with the disgruntled dog-nin, letting his tongue pass over a sadistic smirk. "You passed out when my cute little bugs ate all of your chakra. Have a nice dream, ama?"

**--**

**/Owari/**

**--**

I can't believe I ended it like that either. I was incredibly horny (and a bad writer) when I wrote it, I hope you can forgive me for my lack of sexual experience. You know, being a freshman and all. TT-TT

I didn't check it because I was appalled. How scary for you.


	4. Tested Fidelity Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Naruto, nor do I want to

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Naruto, nor do I want to. Not right now. Did you see what Kishi did to Sasuke last chapter? Christ, I would not want to be that man right now. He must have fangirls throwing bricks through his window daily now.**

Lolololol... I'm a bit impatient, so sorry if you didn't get to vote.

**Kankuro shows up and rekindles an old spark.** If ya know what I mean. This option means possessive Shino, a little bit of cheating, flustered Kiba and KanKiba. MAAAAAYBE a hot KanKiba make-out scene and ShinoKiba smexings.

**Kiba tries to convince Shino to loosen up about PDA.** This one results in flustered _Shino_, sluttish Kiba, and some messed up hair and clothes. Maybe maybe MAYBE public sex, but I doubt it.

**Kiba starts thinking about his future if he stays with Shino.** Insecure Kiba, comfort, maybe comfort sex. More likely sex in this option than in 2.

**Other. **What do you, the reader, want? Please, indulge me. I'm here to please

And half of the people said KanKiba. So, here comes the smut. I tried to sorta... whirl it around a little bit though so you wouldn't be too pissed about me not using your idea. Don't worry, I'll get to the others sometime...

--

Tested Fidelity – Part 1

--

Kiba picked his head up from Shino's lap, still waking up from a good night's sleep. He blinked drowsily and shook himself a little bit, making the older brunette's arm fall from his shoulder. The bug-nin, still asleep, mumbled something unintelligible and pulled Kiba to his chest like a child with a teddy bear. The Inuzuka boy smiled lightly, still tired, and clutched Shino, pulling the other boy's arm underneath his chin and snuggling against him.

The younger brunette closed his eyes for about a minute before opening them again to take in his surroundings. The two teens were on a warm coffee-colored couch in Shino's apartment, with a warm brown woolen blanket draped over them. Pulling his knees to his chest, Kiba recalled how surprised he'd been upon arriving here to find that his boyfriend, though fashionably retarded, was a surprisingly tasteful interior decorator. He smiled at the memory. The room was cozy, as was their position. They'd been watching a horror flick designed to make chicks cry, and Kiba had mainly laughed at the stupidity of the main characters while Shino pointed out reflections of cameras in mirrors or eyes.

About halfway through, Kiba complained that his head was getting heavy, so the older boy let him lie down on his lap, blushing. Kiba had teased him about that, licking his cheek. The memory brought the dog-nin to present. He wanted to wake Shino up, but didn't want to lose the warmth. The shorter of the two sighed, picking himself up. Careful to keep the blanket around their bodies, he gave a tiny lick to Shino's cheek, getting a sleepy sigh. Content with the response, Kiba began placing randomly placed soft nips and licks to Shino's jaw, accenting each tiny bite with a kiss.

As the bug-nin began to stir, Kiba placed a couple chaste kisses to his boyfriend's lips, gently taking the older boy's lower lip between his teeth and tugging slightly. As soft silver orbs blinked themselves awake, Kiba smiled gently, releasing the disgruntled teen's mouth and softly kissing him between the eyes. Moving up a bit, Kiba carefully removed his boyfriend's shades, which had gone askew while they were asleep; folding them neatly and placing them upside down on the coffee table. He lidded his own, rubbing noses with the awakening teenager beneath him and delivering another sweet kiss to his mouth, only to be met halfway. The kiss was clumsy and awkward, a result of waking up, but still loving. Their mouths were open, but their tongues weren't fighting for dominance, merely brushing against each other in passing; a dance that the two had perfected.

They broke apart gradually for air, neither out of breath nor attempting to lengthen the kiss. A string of saliva closed the short distance between their slightly swollen mouths, and Shino licked his lips, breaking it. The older boy was breathing a little harder than Kiba, but he _had_ been asleep, so the dog-nin didn't press it. The corners of Kiba's mouth tugged upward into a mild grin and he kissed the bug-nin on the nose, whispering a "Good morning," before standing up and taking the blanket with him. Shino glared at him at the loss of the warmth and bolted up, tackling Kiba and knocking them to the floor. The smaller brunette laughed at the morning side of his lover, licking his cheek affectionately and offering the blanket as a peace offering. Shino grabbed it with a grumpy growl, wrapping it around his shoulders. Kiba had forgotten that his boyfriend hadn't been wearing a coat last night, and he'd sort of turned the thermostat down on purpose... come on, it wasn't like Shino was going to make a move to cuddle.

The aforementioned brunette returned from wherever he had gone while Kiba was searching the recesses of his mind, now wearing a white sweater that seemed to be three sizes too big for him. The dog-nin offhandedly wondered if they could both fit in there. It looked soft. Kiba got up again and crossed towards the mini-kitchen that filled a corner of the apartment, raiding Shino's fridge and making some eggs. The older boy sat down at the counter slash bar that divided the kitchen space from the TV area, wrapping his arms around himself and mumbling something incoherent about "Stupid morning people". Kiba laughed and tried to amuse himself by flipping an egg like a pancake. The yolk fell off in midair and splattered all over the frying pan, getting some on his face. The Inuzuka teen blinked and shook his head, aggravated by the unseen menace invading his cheeks. He heard a snort from the counter and stuck his tongue out childishly at the offender.

Kiba fixed a plate of the failed egg experiment for himself before cracking another one to fry and beginning to make some toast. He looked around, rubbing the back of his neck; he could feel Shino's eyes on him and it made him feel anxious. Glancing at his lover, he swallowed past a lump of emotion in his throat at the look he was receiving. Shino's hair was just so, ruffled from sleepiness and falling over his face in some places. The faintest trace of a smile tugged at the corners of his slightly puffy mouth while his head rested in his hands, propped up by his elbows on the counter. His liquid silver eyes were lidded slightly and softer than Kiba had ever seen; pools of grey reflecting the younger boy's own image. The attention made the dog-nin very self conscious, and he reached up to put a hand to his neck, flustered by the staring. "Kiba, the eggs. They're on fire."

Shino's voice was urgent, the spell was broken. Kiba snapped out of his semi-daze and abruptly flipped the burning eggs over his shoulder and right into the sink. He ran the water over top of them to extinguish the flames that had started up in the center; liking the little hissing sounds the blackened bits made when the water hit them. The dog-nin gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head slightly. "Heh, sorry about that Shino." The older boy raised an eyebrow, amusement playing through his features. "What a ninja. Those reflexes would definitely save you in a fight with someone fast. Like maybe a turtle." Kiba bared his fangs with a bit of a growl. He walked around the counter, fully intending to rip Shino's head off; but he changed his mind at the last second when his boyfriend twisted around and pulled him into an embrace, chin supported just barely by Kiba's head. "I love you so much," Shino whispered, placing a kiss just below the younger brunette's jaw; making him shiver. Kiba wasn't sure what made him shiver more, the words or the gesture. He did, however, remember that the sweater was soft; he would definitely be stealing that one if his clothes ripped up.

The dog-nin cuddled up to Shino, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes peacefully. "I love you too, ladybug." The bug-nin bit Kiba's ear in reprimand for the nickname, but allowed it. "Finish making breakfast, and we'll discuss names later, Fido." The younger teen made a face, raising a smirk out of Shino.

Kiba pushed himself off of his manipulative boyfriend, blinking suddenly in realization. "Hey, Shino; what happened to Akamaru?" Shino snorted slightly, picking up today's _Konoha Tribune_ and looking over the headlines. It was little gestures like this that pissed the dog-nin off, and he didn't know why. If he had been a dog, he probably would have picked up a ball and started panting, barking and wagging his tail; but presumably Kiba had more manners than that. Well, actually he didn't, but he waited for an answer nonetheless. Shino took a bite out of a glossy red apple from a bowl on the counter.

"Don't you remember? Well, you might have been asleep. Akamaru ran into the bathroom and hid under the sink when Veronica screamed like a banshee in Act Three, remember?" Kiba shuddered. How could he forget? The scariest thing about that movie wasn't the actual horror, but how badly the sound could mess up your ears. Speaking of ears, Kiba's caught a little bit of chuckling for the bug-nin, now twirling the apple around by the stem amusedly. "What's so funny?" Shino looked up at him again, a little more laughter in his face than Kiba was used to. "Have you ever seen a two-ton dog try to fit underneath a sink? No? Well I'll tell you, it's priceless..."

Kiba flipped Shino off and walked into the bathroom to collect his poor giant dog. Akamaru had fallen asleep under the sink; his paws were still over his ears. The brunette sighed wearily, patting his canine companion on the head and affectionately rubbing his neck. "C'mon boy, time to wake up..." White fur rose as Akamaru stretched out, looking more like a cat than a dog. His tongue curled up when he yawned. Kiba smiled, ruffling the hair on his head. "Alright, we'd better get you something to eat. Not only do you have dog breath, but morning breath too? It's a wonder Shino lets you stay over." Akamaru rolled his eyes and sauntered out of the bathroom with a huff. The brunette resisted the urge to be childish like Akamaru and stick his tongue out at the dog.

With a grin spreading across his face, Kiba walked back into the room only to come into close contact with a sight that practically gave him a heart attack.

Shino was cooking eggs.

"Holy _shit_, Shino." The older boy looked up, evidence of a smile still on his face. "Well, since you were doing such a bad job, I decided that I'd take a crack at it." Kiba snorted, and Shino raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'What?'. "Crack. Egg joke." The dog-nin could see him resisting the urge to twitch out of the corner of his eye, and instead got a wooden spoon to the back of the head when he turned.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Shino smirked, still cooking. "Being a dumbass." Kiba gave him the puppy dog eyes, blinking sweetly. "But I'm _your_ dumbass." The older teen shook his head, sighing something that sounded strangely like 'What was I thinking?' before turning around to face him with a blatantly annoyed expression on his face. "Enough with the eyes. I'm sick of the eyes. You take advantage of me every chance you get with those stupid eyes of yours." Kiba made a 'tsk' sound in the back of his throat, shaking his head. "Be careful Shino, you'll burn the eggs."

--

Later, Kiba sparred against Shino with a huge lump adorning his forehead rather like a bindi(1).

Kiba launched downwards at Shino from a tree branch, catching the other off-guard. The bug-nin's natural reflexes kicked in, and he turned just in time to grab Kiba by the ankle and throw him to the side, a little perturbed that the dog-nin landed on his feet. Honestly, those Inuzukas reminded him more of cats than dogs, but when he pointed it out the first time, Kiba had bared his teeth at him and refused to speak to him for a week.

The younger shinobi twisted around from his landing and threw a couple of shuriken at Shino, jumping away backwards. The bug-nin managed to avoid them, leaping up to a higher tree branch to try and access the situation. He felt cold metal at the back of his neck, hot breath on his ear. "Game over."

Shino shot a glare at Kiba, who was grinning like a maniac, all whilst jumping around and shouting "I get to top tonight, I get to top tonight, yes!" The bug-nin could barely wait to tie him up and stuff him in a closet when they got back home. As Shino caught his breath while Kiba did his moron dance, he noticed a shock of blonde hair coming towards them from underneath the foliage. "Naruto," he acknowledged, keeping that cool demeanor that he knew creeped other people out. He could practically see the shivers running down that black and orange jumpsuit. "Hey, Shino. Dog-breath! Baa-chan has a mission for you!" The younger brunette grinned and started off, still humming to himself.

"Shino?" The bug-nin turned to show that he was listening. "Why does Kiba have a lump the size of a grapefruit on his forehead?" Shino smirked slightly, but it was hidden by his coat collar. "Well, you see Naruto, we were playing fetch earlier and Kiba caught my frying pan with his head." Big blue eyes widened in childlike wonder. "Where did you get a frying pan?" "I was making eggs." Naruto sniggered, earning a stare from Shino. "Eggs. That is so uke, man." A twitchy grimace came onto the bug-nin's face. "I bet you'd know, wouldn't you Naruto? I heard from Sasuke that you make really good eggs, but you need to lay off the cheese."

Naruto's face lit up a bright, shiny red color at the mention of the Uchiha heir, and he turned away from Shino with a pout on his face, trying to deny it whilst stuttering. Finding the conversation too awkward, he ran off yelling things at Shino that rather bounced off of him. The bug-nin collected Akamaru and the pair headed off back to his apartment for a much-needed Advil.

--

Kiba burst into the door to the Hokage's office with as much energy as a Golden Retriever puppy, scattering papers all over the place. Tsunade was not in a good mood. One, he papers were scattered all over the place. Two, Shizune found her stash of alcohol and had it hidden again. And three, there was an extremely snarky Suna puppeteer standing next to her desk, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else than there. Kankurou and Kiba's eyes locked momentarily, widened, and then turned away, quickly; as not to be noticed.

The dog-nin, all previous enthusiasm lost, kicked at the carpet. "So what's the mission, baa-chan?" Tsunade's forehead pulsed in annoyance. "Why do you people call me that? Respect your elders, gaki!" Kiba gave her a look that had 'Calm the hell down, bitch' written all over it. The blonde calmed down, still sporting a frown. "Anyway, Shikamaru's on a mission and Kankurou is here to study Konoha Academy to help piece together theirs in Suna." Kiba's face said, 'Sooooo...?' and Tsunade responded none too kindly, "You're escorting him, you idiot."

Kiba blinked. "Why didn't you just say so?" Tsunade hit her forehead with the palm of her forehead, dragging it down her face and pointing tiredly to the door. "Get out of my sight."

As the double doors closed heavily behind Suna's current ambassador, Tsunade sighed. Shizune approached her cautiously. "Do you know what was up with Kiba's forehead, Sir?" Tsunade shook her head, more as though clearing her head than replying no. "Women's intuition told me it was a frying pan, but the grapevine says that he and Shino were playing fetch." Shizune made a face.

"I'll drink to that," the Godaime said, turning her shot glass bottoms-up.

--

**Alright, I feel bad for not giving you the whole chapter, but you see, it was justified. I will get around to finishing, but I'm technically banned from the computer for failing most of my classes lately. So sorry, I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

**  
OOH! I'm so HAPPY!! This is the first time I've ever needed a number to explain something in a story!**

**A bindi is a little piece of Indian culture, the little red dots in the center's of their foreheads (which can also be other colors or adorned or metal, whatever they want).**

**Ah, so sorry to leave you there. I need help, I needed fluff, I needed a miracle.**

**  
So here's my miracle, reviews inspire me (especially when they're more than one word long).**


End file.
